lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fool Pathway
The Fool pathway has many traditional mage abilities, but is different from the Apprentice pathway in that it focuses more on deception and illusion. It specializes in divination, ritual magic, illusions, tricky spells, and unorthodox techniques. Moreover, they have excellent agility and dexterity. At high sequences, they can bring items back from the past and impart their abilities to their puppets. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Seer * The corresponding Beyonders lack direct skills confronting enemies but are experts in divination. They master all kinds of divination methods, including astrology, cartomancy, spiritual pendulums, spiritual numbers and scrying. * They can intuitively detect danger using their spirituality. Sequence 8: Clown * Clowns are good at fighting with artifice and are very crafty. They have immense control over facial expressions and bodily functions. For instance, the user gains massive coordination of the body and exceptional balance. * They can also intuitively predict a person's next course of action. * They are able to throw cards as weapons. Sequence 7: Magician * Upon drinking the magician potion the beyonder will experience a qualitative change in addition to becoming more agile and nimble. The magician potion grants the beyonder 9 spells. * Damage Transfer - As long as the beyonder is not dead and the beyonder can move his/her hand, the beyonder can transfer vital wound to unimportant part of his/her body. This allows the beyonder to transform fatal wound into minor wound. * Flaming Jump - The beyonder can phase through a fire spark and the original flame. The initial range of this magical ability is 30 meters, this range would increase over time as the Beyonder digests the Magician potion. * Air Bullet - The Magician could produce air projectiles with power and speed comparable to that of the bullets fired from a custom revolver just by snapping his fingers or mimicking sounds. Furthermore, the effect would improve along with the digestion of the potion and the raising of his Sequence * Paper Figurine Substitute - The magician can transform a paper figurine into himself and swap places with the figurine. * Flame controlling - The magician could manipulate flames. The initial range of this ability is 30 meters, this range would increase as the beyonder digests the potion. * Illusion creation - By influencing the surrounding environment, the beyonder could create illusions with colors, sounds, and smells that were close to reality, allowing one to pass off the fake as the truth and deceive the enemy. * Underwater Breathing - The beyonder gains the ability to breath under water. The principle behind it was to create a thin, invisible air pipe which would allow the Magician to breathe freely and seemingly turn into so-called Murlocs. The initial length of the invincible air pipe is 5 meters. As the potion digests the length of the pipe would increase * Bone softening - The magician can soften his bone to some degree in order to escape form handcuffs, ropes and chests. * Drawing Paper As Weapons - An evolution of the clowns ability to turn paper into throwing Knifes. This ability allows the beyonder to turn paper into sharp object and temporary weapons. Sequence 6: Faceless * The Faceless Man is able to become anyone at any time, able to perfectly mimic their targets whether it be their face, body, sound, voice or even their smell. * They have a 30% increase to all their magician abilities. * They have the ability to accurately recall the shape and temperament of everyone they know and grasp their unique smell. Sequence 5: Nimblewright Master * The Nimblewright Master can take control over almost anyone if given enough time and able to initially draw close. * Once they have taken control they can direct from afar without danger to themselves. Sequence 4: Crafty Mage Sequence 3: Antiquity Scholar * Seems to be able to summon things from the past to the present for a limited time. Like summoning a puppeteers puppet that was already destroyed back to the present to be used again for a time. Sequence 2: Miracle Invoker * To resurrect after death is a miracle. Sequence 1: Servant of Mysteries Sequence 0: Fool Notable Fool Pathway Beyonders * Klein Moretti * Zaratul * Rosago Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Seer * Main/Supplementary Ingredients: ** 100 millimeter of pure water ** 13 drops of night vanilla liquids ** 7 gold mint leaves ** 3 drops of poison hemlock ** 9 grams of dragon blood grass powder ** 10 milliliters Lavos Squid’s blood ** 50 gram Stellar Aqua crystal. Sequence 8: Clown * Main/Supplementary Ingredients: ** 80 milliliters of pure water ** 5 drops of tornapple juice ** 7 grams of black-rimmed sunflower powder ** 10 grams of golden cloak grass powder ** 3 drops of poison hemlock. Sequence 7: Magician * Main ingredients: ** 1 true root of a Mist Treant. ** All the spinal fluid of a Dark Patterned Black Panther. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 60 ml of purified water. ** 30 ml of Mist Treant's juice. ** 3 grams of Droplet Gem powder. ** 4 drops of Fantasy Grass essential oil. Sequence 6: Faceless * Main ingredients: ** Mutated pituitary gland of a Thousand-faced Hunter, ** Characteristic of a Human-skinned Shadow. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of a Thousand-faced Hunter's blood, ** 5 drops of black Jimsonweed juice. ** 10 grams of Dragon Tooth Grass powder. ** 3 strands of hair from a Deep-sea Naga. Sequence 5: Nimblewright Master * Main ingredients: ** Dust of ancient wraiths. ** Core crystal of a six-winged gargoyle. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of spring water from Sonia Island's Golden Spring. ** 10 grams of drago bark. ** Remnant spirituality of ancient wraiths. ** 1 pair of eyes from a six-winged gargoyle. * Advancement ritual: ** Consume potion in the midst of a singing mermaid's song. Sequence 4: Crafty Mage * Main Ingredients: ** The eye of the scheming/crafty evil monster ** The true soul of a spiritual predator * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 200ml blood of the evil scheming monster ** 30grams dust of dust from the spiritual predator ** A golden grape vine ** One finger size Homemade rubber mask * Advancement Ritual: ** Depending on ones individual strength and planning, and under the witness of many audience, act as the director and give a grand drama that would murder a demigod or an equivalent creature. Then, at the end of the drama take the potion. Category:Sequences